vamos de paseo
by javany
Summary: estaba emocionada, Prusia nos invito a Hungria, a austria y a mi a un tour por berlin. ¿que pasara? (pov lectora, no hay ships)


**ciao~**

 **como** **están?**

 **lamento** **no actualizar no me olvides, pero como dicen "mas vale tarde que nunca"**

 **bueno, este es mi primer fic pov lectora así que lo disfruten~**

 **1 2 3 ¡MIAU!**

* * *

Eran más o menos las 07:00 de la mañana. Estaba dormida mientras el tren avanzaba con dirección a Berlín. ¿La razón? Prusia se ofreció a llevar a Hungría de turismo por su país, o al menos por la capital de este. Apenas este le aviso a la castaña ella se ofreció a llevarme también. Prusia acepto con gusto y yo estaba emocionadísima por el viaje. Iba a viajar en tren por primera vez a Alemania. Según Prusia, iba a mostrarnos los lugares más bonitos de la capital.

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente recostada sobre el asiento de mi pequeña cabina. Soñaba sobre cómo serían los alemanes en ese lugar, el representante del país me daba un poco de miedo pero igual me agradaba, pues al igual que Italia siempre aprovechaba que yo pasaba para darme alguna gallea o caricia en la cabeza. Si. Alemania me caía bien.

Yo desperté un poco desorientada por la repentina parada del tren. Di un largo bostezo mientras me estiraba tratando de despertarme. Estaba soñando que volaba sobre un churro gigante, no me pregunten por qué.

La puerta de mi cabina se abrió y afuera estaba Hungría esperándome. Le dedique una sonrisa y me prepare para salir. Hungría era una de mis mejores amigas, y una de las más extrovertidas naciones que he conocido.

Siempre le está hablando a sus amigas Seychelles y Bélgica sobre cosas que no entiendo sobre maquillaje y belleza, aun recuerdo cuando la morena intento hacerme un cambio de imagen, mi pelo negro quedo hecho un completo desastre de colores. Según las otras naciones, Japón mayormente, la húngara es una "fujoshi amante del yaoi" o algo así; eso me da igual. Ella siempre me consiente cuando voy a su casa, me da unas croquetas y un vaso de leche; aunque no miento al decir que la leche de cabra de Liechtenstein es la mejor del mundo.

Salgo del pequeño cubículo y Hungría me abraza, yo le devuelvo el abrazo con una sonrisa y empiezo a jugar con su cabello castaño, es muy suave.

-¿disfrutaste el viaje?- me pregunta.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

-bien, pues entonces vamos por Austria-La chica empezó a caminar y yo la seguí de cerca.

Siempre había sido amiga de Hungría, nos conocimos en la calle y ella me llevo a su casa. Yo era una vagabunda que no sabía qué hacer con su vida, tenía frío, hambre, e incluso tenía un tipo de enfermedad por falta de nutrientes que hacía que fuera pálida, delgada, e incluso se me cayera un poco de pelo. Estaba llegando al callejón donde yo dormía cuando de repente las fuerzas se me fueron. Empecé a ver borroso y la poca gente que paseaba por esa calle me apartaba con sus pies, no les importaba alguien como yo, a nadie le importaba.

Entonces, sentí que mis ojos se cerraban, trate de arrastrarme hasta un lugar seguro para poder dormir en paz, cuando sentí que alguien me hablaba, trate de responderle pero mi voz se había ido. Veía mal pero pude distinguir unos ojos verdes, una melena castaña y nos brazos que me levantaban, yo solo me deje llevar y sin darme cuenta me dormí.

Un sonido me saco de mis pensamientos, una figura de cabellos castaño y ojos violetas se acercaba apresurado hacia nosotras. Hungría me soltó y yo solo me puse a su lado. Austria había llegado, él también estaba invitado al tour. Tenía un semblante elegante y autoritario al mismo tiempo, corría hacia nosotras con su cabello castaño y ese rulo tan simpático moviéndose en el viento, sus ojos amatista tenían un deje de preocupación y enojo.

-te necesito- le dijo entre suplicante y molesto.

-¿Qué pasa, Rod?-

Rod, ese apodo me gustaba, era por su nombre humano, Roderich Eldenstein. Hungría también tenía uno, Elizabeta Herdervary. Me lo dijo cuando desperté en el sofá de su casa, antes de saber dónde carajo estaba y antes de saber que ella era una nación.

Parecía que el señor Austria no había notado mi presencia porque se llevó a Hungría de la muñeca y yo tuve que correr para alcanzarlos. Iban corriendo hacia una oficina de informaciones donde se distinguía a un tipo de pelo blanquecino y ojos rojos que estaba gritándole improperios en alemán a un tipo con traje de guardia.

Austria se detuvo junto a Hungría viendo el escándalo que el peliblanco hacía, se cubrió la cara con una mano en señal de fastidio mientras yo me aguantaba la risa.

-¡suéltenme, Scheiße!-

-señor, me tendrá que acompañar a la salida- le decía el guardia tratando de calmar sus gritos.

-no se preocupe, yo me encargo- dijo una molesta Hungría que, una sartén en mano, le dedico una mirada asesina al albino, que trago saliva y se quedó quieto al instante.

Afuera de la estación nadie dijo nada, yo estaba en todo momento al lado de Hungría, hasta que en medio de su caminar Prusia me reconoció.

-¡Así que viniste!- grito señalándome.

Yo pegue un respingo y me escondí detrás de la castaña. Austria se sobresaltó por el repentino cambio de ambiente. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-vaya, no te había visto- el austriaco me revolvió el pelo, yo le sonreí.

De repente sentí que alguien me levantaba, era Prusia, que empezó a girar sobre sí mismo conmigo en brazos en medio de la calle. Yo trate de zafarme pero Prusia solo me apego más a él.

-¡eres adorable!- exclamaba. Yo estaba muerta de vergüenza, pero hace tanto que no veía a mi amigo que igual lo soporte. El me bajo tranquilamente mientras yo le sonreía. Gilbird también fue a saludarme y se posó en mi cabeza mientras piaba feliz. Más que al pruso extrañaba al pájaro, pero claro, no se lo iba a decir.

-bien- dijo girándose para que los otros lo vieran -¿Qué tal si comenzamos con el tour?-

-¡ya!-

-¡si ustedes quieren!-

-¡pues entonces vamos, kesesese!- ahí está esa molesta pero carismática risa otra vez. Sinceramente no la echaba de menos.

Prusia nos mostró parte de la ciudad mientras Austria se lamentaba por no tener un piano. Esa risa ya empezaba a molestarlo y en cualquier momento podía explotar.

Yo me acerque y sonreí, el me acaricio la cabeza. Normalmente cuando venía de visita a la casa de la húngara Austria estaba ahí, y yo siempre me sentaba a su lado a escuchar como tocaba el piano, después llegaba Hungría y después llegaba Prusia. Los tres escuchábamos al señorito tocar hasta que al alemán le daba hambre y teníamos que cenar.

De repente se escuchó un ruido, era mi estómago, al parecer el reto me escucho porque me preguntaron si quería ir a almorzar. Yo agache la cabeza sintiéndome un poco avergonzada de que se escuchara tan fuerte.

Los tres solo me sonrieron y nos encaminamos a un restaurante que había cerca de ahí. Me senté en una mesa junto a ellos.

Un camarero de pelo cobrizo y pecas vino a pedir nuestra orden, traía una sonrisa que me recordaba a Italia del norte.

-ciao, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?- con razón me recordaba a él.

-hola, yo quisiera un bife con ensalada y jugo- hablo claramente Austria. El joven anoto el pedido.

-yo quisiera unas papas salteadas con frijoles, por favor- el camarero sonrió tiernamente a la húngara y anoto una orden. Por un momento ambos chicos lo miro con recelo.

-¡yo quiero wurst, kesese!- el camarero anoto la orden.

-y usted, ¿qué va a ordenar?- pregunto. Esa decisión era muy difícil, todo se oía delicioso aunque no supiera que era.

-pescado ahumado con wurst- se adelantó Prusia. Yo iba a quejarme, pero eso no sonaba nada mal. Más tarde le dejaría al albino una linda cicatriz en su cara que no olvidara.

-muy bien, ¿algo más?- todos negaron con la cabeza. –Muy bien, su orden estará lista en quince minutos, Bon Appetit-

Comimos la comida que nos trajo el pelirrojo. Estaba deliciosa. Tengo que venir a Alemania más seguido, aun si es escondiéndome en el vagón de equipaje. Los tres conversamos un rato, reímos, hablamos, molestábamos al señorito. Era divertido. Hungría pago la comida, porque supuestamente ninguno de los caballeros tenía dinero para la cuenta y yo tampoco tenía.

Pasó la tarde y Prusia nos mostró lugares "históricos" por así decirlo, como el bar donde él siempre bebía, la fuente donde pedía deseos, su casa, su restaurante favorito, su tienda de helados favorita, la estatua hecha por el donde salía posando con Gilbird al lado, esas cosas históricas.

No solo era eso, sino que también cada lugar venía con una historia donde Prusia presumía sobre lo asombroso qué es, sobre sus asombrosos amigos, sobre sus asombrosas aventuras y sobre su no tan asombrosa suerte cuando una noche al andar medio borracho se encontró con la húngara y esta le mano el medio sartenazo. Yo solo me reía de él cando Hungría lo golpeaba con su sartén. Pero aparte de eso los otros me revolvían el pelo o me daban un beso esquimal o un abrazo, me gustaba sentirme querida.

Llegamos a la estación más o menos a las 17:45 nuestro tren partía en quince minutos y yo tenía que volver a mi jaula. Pues en el letrero claramente decía claramente:

"prohibido viajar con mascotas fuera de la jaula"

Y como era una gatita buena, tenía que volver al pequeño cubículo al que me asignaron. "Fue un día estupendo" pensaba mientras observaba a los dos muchachos que se despedían con la mano, uno educadamente movía su mano mientras sonreía, el otro estaba haciendo un escándalo y reía estruendosamente. Quizás deba ir más seguido a viajes con esos tres, la comida gourmet, los mimos, los lugares, las risas. Pero lo mejor es verlos juntos como el trió "dinámico" que son, no se tiene una experiencia así todos los días, pero mejor, así son especiales, son lindos recuerdos de buenas experiencias.

* * *

 **como ya he dicho lamento mucho el no escribir el siguiente de no me olvides, pero esta en mi mesa de trabajo.**

 **por cierto, para todos los chilenos, por las elecciones el "hetaday" es en santiago el día 22 de octubre, para el que no lo sepa.**

 **espero que los que vayan se diviertan en grande**

 **ciao~**


End file.
